Be careful what you wish for
by SuggestiveLittleDevil
Summary: A Harry Potter time-travel fic. HarryXSirius
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Voldemort is dead, Sirius is alive. Harry's living with Sirius in Grimmauld Place. Sirius is a free man.

**Warning: **SLASH!! If you don't like maleXmale action, don't read!

Now all the mandatory stuff...I don't own these guys. *Sniff* a lady in England does...

So...Harry and Ron go back in time and, of course, some interesting stuff happenes. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was the 31st of July. Harry woke up with a smile on his face and looked at the ceiling of his room in Grimmauld place. It was his birthday and Harry had no intention of getting up yet. Sirius had promised to bring him breakfast to bed and since Harry was still alone, he decided to take advantage of the situation and decided to ponder on what Sirius might give him. He didn't get very far, as Sirius walked in with a tray in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Mornin' birthday boy", he said and walked over to the bed.

"Mornin' ", Harry answered and continued. "That smells good."

"Scrambled eggs, just the way you like them, toast and a cup of coffee", Sirius said and placed the tray on the bed.

Harry had sat up and Sirius gave him a kiss and wished Harry a happy birthday and then Harry dug in. He finished eating quickly and Sirius moved the tray to the floor, next to the bed. Harry moved closer and gave Sirius a soft kiss. _'After today we can finally be a couple,' _Harry thought as he looked at Sirius. Sirius was thinking about the same thing.

"You know…after today..you're gonna be all mine and no one can do anything about it", Sirius said with a crooked smile and Harry smiled back.

They kissed again and Sirius slid his tongue along Harry's lower lip demanding entrance. Harry parted his lips and Sirius slid his tongue in and deepened the kiss. Harry pulled off Sirius' shirt and tossed it on the floor and then started to unbutton Sirius' pants. Sirius pulled off Harry's t-shirt and glasses and dropped them onto the floor. He then moved the covers from between them and pushed Harry down to lie on his back. Sirius moved to kiss Harry's neck and chest and made his way down pulling off Harry's pants as he did. Harry had his hands in Sirius' hair and enjoyed as Sirius licked his lower abdomen, moving closer to his dick with each lick. Sirius sucked a hickey into Harry's thigh and then sat up and wrestled himself out of his pants and boxers and then pulled off Harry's boxers. Harry sat up a bit and grabbed Sirius' face and pulled him on top of him. They kissed passionately and Harry wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist and Sirius moved his hand down to Harry's entrance and started to prepare him. After a while Sirius figured that he had prepared Harry enough and pulled his fingers out making Harry let out a disappointed moan, which soon turned into a satisfied one as Sirius pushed himself in. Sirius immediately hit the spot Harry wanted making Harry moan. Sirius moved in and out with a steady pace and resumed kissing Harry's neck but soon Harry pulled him in for a deep kiss and Sirius felt Harry's hand in his hair. Harry moaned into Sirius' mouth and hooked his legs around Sirius' waist pulling him in even deeper.

"Aahh…yes. Harder", Harry whimpered and Sirius obliged.

Sirius felt himself speeding towards release and saw that Harry was about to come too. He rode them through their orgasms and then stilled and eased himself out off Harry. They were both panting and Sirius lied next to Harry, who rolled to his side and gently caressed Sirius' cheek.

"I love you", they both said at the same time and then smiled.

Suddenly there was a small pop and Kreatcher was standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the Master's, but Ms. Hermione and Mr. Weasley are here, sirs", it said with an apologetic look. It knew Harry and Sirius didn't like to disturbed while they were in bed.

"Tell them we'll be down right away", Harry said.

Kreatcher bowed and disappeared with a small crack. Harry turned to look at Sirius, who had lifted his weight on one elbow and was looking at Harry. He gave Harry a kiss and caressed his cheek with his finger tips. Harry gave him a small smile.

"We should get dressed and go down. Otherwise they'll start to suspect something."

"Yeah", Sirius said sadly. "I still would've preferred if they had come when they were supposed to, not half and hour early."

Harry let a small laugh and kissed Sirius. Sirius' hand travelled to Harry's lower abdomen and Harry chuckled slightly as Sirius tickled his stomach.

Downstairs, in the living room, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, as Kreatcher had asked them, and waited as Kreatcher was getting their drinks.

"What is taking them so long?" Hermione wondered. "I mean it's rude to let your guests wait."

Ron was wise enough not to say anything, 'cause he knew where it would lead. Kreatcher returned with their drinks and Hermione tried to get some information out of it but it refused to say anything. After another long wait, as Hermione would put it, they heard Harry and Sirius' voices from the stairs and soon the two walked into the living room with smiles on their faces and in every other way looking pretty satisfied.

"Hi, mate. Happy birthday", Ron said and smiled.

"Thanks", Harry replied and sat on the armchair next to the fireplace.

Sirius sat down next to him (after enlarging the chair a bit) and put his arm around Harry's shoulders (this didn't surprise Hermione or Ron, they were used to the two being close). The second Harry and Sirius sat down Kreatcher appeared with two butterbeers and announced that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be arriving in ten minutes. Sirius thanked it and it disappeared with a small crack muttering something about finishing the cake before _that awful lady would arrive_. Harry and Sirius smiled at this and Ron looked a little hurt.

"What were you doing upstairs that took you so long to come down?" Hermione asked.

'_Trust Hermione to be suspicious.' _Harry thought.

"I was giving Harry his birthday present", Sirius said innocently and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Then what did you give him?" Hermione asked sounding a little suspicious.

"I'm not gonna tell you that", Sirius said with a mischievous grin and winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron looked disappointed and muttered 'No fair.'

"So, anyway…Happy birthday Harry", Hermione said and levitated a gift onto Harry's lap.

"Thanks", Harry said and started to unwrap the gift with Sirius looking eagerly over his shoulder.

There was a book about _'How to become a good Auror' _and some candy.

"Thanks, Hermione", Harry said and smiled at her.

They heard some noise from the kitchen and soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared to the living room with Kreacher right behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley", it said and bowed a bit.

Sirius nodded. "When are the others coming?" he asked.

"In fifteen minutes, Master", Kreatcher answered and Sirius nodded.

After that Kreatcher disappeared and Mrs. Weasley demanded that Harry had to give her a hug. Harry reluctantly stood up and gave Molly a hug.

"Happy birthday, dear", she said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Harry", Mr. Weasley said and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you", Harry said and motioned them to sit down.

"Who else is coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she had sat down.

"Well…um…Remus is coming, I think Fred and George are coming as well…" Harry said.

"I think Dumbledore will drop by as well", Sirius continued.

"Good. Good", Mrs. Weasley said. "So how are you Harry? Everything okay? You eating well?"

"I'm fine. Everything's okay. And yes I'm eating well", Harry answered with a little edge on his voice. So little only Sirius noticed it. _'What is wrong with her? Does she think Sirius is starving me to death?!' _Harry thought and Sirius noticed the little tension and started to rub his upper arm calmingly.

"Well, that's good. But I still don't understand why you wanted to move in here. Why wouldn't you come and stay with us? It's much cosier there."

'_Here we go again.' _Sirius thought angrily. Lucky for Harry and Sirius Mrs. Weasley didn't get any further than that as Remus stepped out of the flames dustying himself off the ashes. Harry stood up and gave Remus a hug.

"Happy birthday Harry", Remus said and gave Harry a small present.

Harry walked back to the armchair and Remus sat down on the couch next to Ron. Sirius pulled Harry little closer and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Bit eager are we?" Harry asked teasingly and Sirius settled for sticking out his tongue.

Harry unwrapped the gift and his jaw dropped. It was a gift token to Wilder's optician. Harry looked at Remus with a questioning look.

"I figured you might wanna get rid off your glasses."

"Thanks, Rem", Harry said with a big smile.

"You can use it whenever you like. There's no date on it."

"You wanna go stat tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes. I could do something to my hair too while I'm at it."

Sirius smiled and gave Harry a hug (everyone except Remus found this little odd, considering it was Remus who gave the gift not Sirius). There was two loud cracks as Fred and George apparated to the living room.

"Happy birthday Harry", Fred and George said and waved their hands and a box appeared onto Harry's lap.

"Hi guys. Thanks", Harry said and started opening the box.

Harry lifted the cover a bit and then a really faint blush made its way to his cheeks. Sirius saw this and immediately peaked into the box. When he saw what was in it, he looked at Fred and George with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry was now looking at Fred and George too and the boys just winked at them and said, 'We thought they might come handy.' Harry was just about to shoot something back when Kreacher appeared and announced that the cake and coffee were ready and on the table. Sirius thanked it and it asked them to follow it. Everyone stood up and followed Kreacher to the backyard where it had put up a table in the middle of yard. All the food and drinks were already on the table with cooling charms on them so that they wouldn't melt (ice cream and cake) or cool off (coffee and tea) and Kreacher looked pretty pleased with itself. Harry thanked Kreacher and it bowed and disappeared. Sirius asked everyone to take a seat and he and Harry sat down next to each other on the head of the table. Everyone took something to drink and piled some cake and ice cream on their plates. They sang Harry 'Happy Birthday' and dug in. Kreacher had really outdone itself. Everything was delicious and even Mrs. Weasley praised the food.

When everybody was done eating they insisted on Harry making a little speech, now that he had come of age. Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded in approval, and stood up.

"Well, first of all, thank you everyone for coming. It means a lot to me", Harry started when a loud crack was heard and Dumbledore appeared to the yard.

"Hello everyone", he said and smiled.

Everyone greeted him and Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Thanks for coming", he said.

"My pleasure dear boy. Please, continue your speech."

Harry nodded and continued. "Coming of age is a big thing, 'specially for me", he said and looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled encouragingly and Harry continued. "Um… I don't know how to say this…um…"

Sirius came to Harry's rescue. "Harry and I have something we want to tell you", he said and took Harry's hand into his.

"We're dating", Harry said finally.

Dumbledore and Remus smiled and everyone else looked a little shocked.

"Good for you", Fred said and George nodded.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded and Hermione nodded back.

"Bloody hell, mate", Ron said. "How long?"

"Eighteen months", Harry said.

"Bloody hell! You could've told me earlier!" Ron said looking little hurt.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and had obviously gotten over the initial shock. "I have never liked you but this… Harry was a child! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!"

"I didn't do anything he didn't want!" Sirius shouted back. "I love him!"

"You are his Godfather! This is wrong!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I don't care!" this time it was Harry who shouted at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, I don't know what he promised you…"

"He didn't promise me anything, except love me till the day he dies. He loves me and I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But Harry, he's twenty years older than you! He's your Godfather! This is illegal! And besides he's an ex-convict!"

"I don't have to listen to this", Harry said and headed towards the house.

"Harry don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" Mrs. Weasley said and followed Harry.

Harry turned around and faced Mrs. Weasley. "You are NOT my mother! You can't tell me what I can or can't do!" Harry shouted.

Ron ran to Harry's side and pulled him a little further away from his mother while Remus was trying to hold Sirius. Suddenly there was a bright light that surrounded Harry and Ron and in a blink they disappeared.

"What the fuck!" Sirius said and Dumbledore hurried to his side.

"Oh dear", he said. "Sirius I think you and I should go to my office", he continued and when Sirius nodded he apparated them to Hogwards and into his office.

* * *

Now, if you would be so kind and press the little button on the bottom that says 'Rewiev', I'd love you forever. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So I don't own these guys..although i'd love to... And for those who were wondering...I'm writing another Harry Potter fic, that goes by the name 'unforgettable birthday'. It's a 'stripped version' of this one. Means there's NO (at least there wasn't supposed to be) any Harry&Sirius action...

A new chapter!! Sorry it took a while, been a little bussy with school things.

Enjoy ;-)

* * *

Ron woke up first. He sat up looked around and wondered what in Merlin's name had just happened. He was sitting on a floor and the room looked distantly familiar, but he didn't ponder that for long. He saw Harry lying next to him and started shaking him.

"Harry! Wake up mate!"

Harry woke up slowly and opened his eyes.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" Ron asked as soon as Harry was awake.

"I don't know", Harry said.

He sat up too and started to look around. Then he froze and Ron followed his gaze and froze too.

"What…" Harry started but couldn't finish.

"Hello boys", came Dumbledore's familiar voice from behind the desk.

"Hello", the boys answered still stunned.

They slowly stood up and Dumbledore motioned them to sit down on the chairs in front of the table. The boys sat down and a silence fell into the room. Dumbledore looked at the boys over his crescent shaped glasses and the boys looked everywhere else except straight at Dumbledore. Suddenly one of the paintings moved and called Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked to the painting and had a long chat with the man in it. Harry recognised the painting, he had seen it before couple of times. Both Harry and Ron were still confused and exchanged a questioning look.

Dumbledore nodded and the man in the painting disappeared and Dumbledore walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Do you know what just happened to you?" Dumbledore asked and the boys shook their heads.

"What is the last thing you remember? Tell me every detail", Dumbledore asked and the boys looked at each other.

Harry sighed and started explaining. "We were at my and Sirius' house, Grimmauld Place, and me and Sirius confessed to everyone that we are dating and have been dating for the past eighteen months. Mrs. Weasley got upset and me and her started arguing. Ron came to hold me back from his mother and then there was this bright light and then we were here."

"That's all?" Dumbledore asked and the boys nodded. "What were you and Mrs. Weasley arguing about?"

"She said that Sirius was too old for me and that it was wrong for us to date and…" Harry trailed off.

"And?" Dumbledore asked softly but Harry shook his head. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" Dumbledore tried one more time.

Harry was about to nod when suddenly his face went all pale.

"No…it can't be…" Harry said little bit of panic in his voice.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked.

"What is it m'boy?" Dumbledore asked with worry in his voice.

"Before the bright light came…" Harry said, "I was so angry and frustrated… Mrs. Weasley was yelling about Sirius being an ex-convict and all and I could see the shock in Mr. Weasley's face. I just…" Harry trailed off looking a little more pale.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I just wished that Sirius was younger and he wasn't my Godfather so that we could be together and no one could say that it's wrong", Harry said.

Dumbledore gave Harry a comforting look. "That explains it", he said.

"Explains what?" Ron asked confused.

"The bright light you saw… it took you back in time twenty years."

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"You travelled back in time twenty years", Dumbledore explained. "Now is the year 1977. And Sirius – I assume your talking about Sirius Black-" he said and as Harry nodded he continued, "he is now the same age as you are."

Ron and Harry didn't know what to say. They just stared at Dumbledore.

"The painting also told me who you are", Dumbledore said after a moments silence.

"The painting…" Harry said. "Did it say anything about Sirius? Is he…" Harry was cut off as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"He's fine, he's just in shock and worried about you. I sent the man in the painting to go and tell that you are alright."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Now…" Dumbledore said. "I suggest that you, Harry, change your appearance. Seeing that you look a lot like James Potter, it would be some sort of a problem trying to explain that."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore nodded back.

"You have plenty of time", he said. "School starts tomorrow. I will apparate you to the Leaky Cauldron and pay for your room. Then you can go to Diagon Alley and buy your school applies and Harry can change his appearance. Harry, you will find that in Gringotts you have your account and your savings the same as you did twenty years in the future. Apparently I took care of that. At least that's what the painting told me."

Harry and Ron smiled a little and nodded.

"Tomorrow you will aboard Hogwards Express and come here by train like everyone else. As everyone else goes to the Great Hall you will come to my office and we will go to the Great Hall together and I will introduce you."

The boys nodded again and Dumbledore nodded back.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Professor…" Harry started.

"If he loved you as twenty years older, I see no reason why he wouldn't love you now", Dumbledore said and continued. "But Harry, be careful. You can't be disappointed if he doesn't return your feelings. People change when they get older."

Harry nodded and smiled a bit and Dumbledore smiled back softly. He stepped next to the boys and pressed one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on Ron's shoulder.

"Here we go", he said.

Harry and Ron felt like they were squeezed into a small pipe and as soon as it had started it was over, and they were standing in front of the counter in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" a man (who Harry recognised as a much younger version of Tom) asked from behind the counter.

"Hello, Tom", Dumbledore said. "Do you have a room available? The boys need a place to sleep."

"Yes, of course. This way", Tom said and led them upstairs. "There you go", he said and opened a door to a double room.

"Thank you", Harry and Ron said.

Dumbledore paid Tom and Tom left.

"Will you two be alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I think we will", Harry answered.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thank you professor", the boys said and Dumbledore smiled and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Bloody hell", Ron said the second Dumbledore disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never thought a birthday wish would come true", Harry said apologetically.

"It's okay, mate. Besides it's not like you wished for my mothers death or anything", Ron laughed and continued. "And it's my mother who should be apologising. She had no right to say the things she did."

Harry gave Ron a small smile. It wasn't often that Ron said something bad about his mother. There was a small silence as both boys were lost in their thoughts.

"We should probably go shopping", Harry said.

"Yeah, you're probably right", Ron sighed.

They headed out and made their way to Diagon Alley and to the first barber they saw. Harry decided to go with short hair and the barber said that he put a permanent spell on it that would keep it from growing.

"You'll be able to take the spell of anytime you want", he told Harry.

"Thanks", Harry said and smiled and the barber winked at him.

Harry paid his bill (thank Merlin he had some money in his pockets) and they headed down the street.

"Let's go to Gringotts and then see if Wilder's optician already exists", Harry said and Ron nodded.

They went to Gringotts and Harry drew out some money. After that they headed towards where they remembered Wilder's optician was in their time. As they got nearer they looked at each other and smiled. Wilder's was already open. They went in and Harry gave the gift token Remus had given him (lucky for him, he had put it in his pocket instead of the table where all the other gifts were) to the lady behind the counter. She told Harry to sit down, take off his glasses and look straight ahead as she performed the spell. Harry was surprised. He had never seen so clearly and he felt much better when Ron said that he looked better without glasses. Harry asked the lady if it was possible for her to make a spell that would change his eye colour a bit as well. She agreed and asked what colour Harry would like. Harry pondered it for a while and decided to go with the slightest shade of blue mixed with the green he now had. When the boys were out of Wilder's optician they headed to the nearest clothe store and bought some clothes. Harry picked up some clothes and went to the fitting room and Ron sat in front of it to wait (he had already fitted his clothes). Harry came out of the fitting room, wearing tight jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched his eyes, meaning to ask Ron's opinion, but Ron wasn't alone. Who should be standing behind Ron looking t-shirts, but Sirius Black, looking as handsome as ever. Ron saw Harry's expression and looked at where Harry was looking and nodded when he saw Sirius. He then turned back to Harry.

"That looks good on you."

Harry looked back at Ron just as Sirius lifted his gaze to see who was talking to who. Harry smiled and decided to take the clothes. They both bought few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and sweatshirts. Harry also bought few dress shirts.

After that they decided to go and grab something to eat, so they headed to the nearest coffee place and went in. They both took a cup of coffee and pieces of apple pie and went to sit on an empty table. Not long after they had sat down the door opened and Harry nearly chocked on the piece of pie he had in his mouth. Who should walk in but Sirius Black and James Potter. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Sirius. _'Damn, he looks hot.' _Harry thought. Sirius said something to James, who nodded and then James headed towards the counter and Sirius headed towards the only free table in the café. And the table happened to be right next to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting. Sirius sat down and after noticing that Harry was staring at him he gave Harry a dazzling smile that made Harry blush slightly. A while later James joined Sirius. Suddenly Harry was in a hurry to get out and luckily Ron got the hint and they finished their pies and coffee's fast and made their way out.

When the boys were out of the café Harry stopped and looked at a tattoo shop nearby.

"Do you think a tattoo would look good on me?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at him for a while. "I don't know. What kind of tattoo where you thinking about getting?"

"A portrait of Rei between my shoulder blades", Harry said.

"Sounds cool. You wanna take it right away?"

"Yeah."

They walked into the tattoo shop and Harry tried to explain what he wanted. The tattooist didn't quite get the drawing of Rei right so Harry transformed to Rei and let the tattooist sketch him. Harry was satisfied with the sketch and tattooist started to tattoo. It took him an hour to finish the tattoo. Harry was satisfied with it and paid to the tattooist and then they went to buy their school supplies and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They took their bags upstairs and went back down to get something to eat (they had actually spent three hours buying their school supplies. Hermione would've been proud). When they came back to their room after eating, both of them went straight to bed not bothering to take off anything else but their shoes.

"Night, mate", Ron murmured before drifting to sleep.

Harry didn't even have the strength to answer that as he too fell asleep.

* * *

So..that was it for today ladyes and gentlemen. Me and the boys would like to thank you for your time and whish you will join us again when the next chapter comes. *bows*

Now if you would be so kind and press that little button on that says 'rewiev' and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's the next chap. Hope you like it ;-)

**Disclaimer:** i don't own these gents...*sigh* this lady in England does..

Remus: There, there Suggestive Little Devil...you've had your fun with Harry and Sirius..or so i've heard..

Suggestive Little Devil: But still...Anyhow...Dowash was kind enough to read this story. All my love to her *bows*

**Authors note:** This story is turning to slightly AU..thanks to Dowash for reminding me to say this..

Enjoy the new chap!

* * *

Harry was the first to wake the next morning. He got up and did his morning chores. When Harry came out of the bathroom he saw that Ron was finally awake. "Mornin' ", he said.

"Mornin' ", Ron murmured.

"Get up", Harry said and threw a pillow at Ron. "We can't miss the train."

Ron growled and reluctantly got up. He dressed up fairly quickly and they went downstairs, saying their goodbyes and thanks to Tom before heading towards the train station. They made their way to the platform and to the train, just briefly before the train whistled its final call. When everyone was aboard, it started moving and making its way towards Hogwards. Harry and Ron found an empty compartment and settled there. After a long silence Harry let out a deep sigh, making Ron look at him with a worried look.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Just thinking", Harry answered, not entirely lying. After seeing Ron's questioning look he continued. "It's Sirius. I didn't expect to see him so soon. It feels weird. "

"Yeah, I know", Ron agreed. "He looks so different."

"I know."

"And what about your dad? I never knew you looked so much like him!" Ron said and Harry sighed.

"Me neither. I've seen pictures and all, from both of them, but it's different when you see them in person. And Sirius is super hot in person."

"No comment on that", Ron said and Harry laughed.

The rest of the trip went in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The train started to slow down and Harry and Ron collected their things and went to the corridor. They were in the top crowd out of the train and managed to get into the first wagon. Before stepping in Harry saw James and Sirius as they tried to get out of the train, and he quickly got into the wagon. Lucky for them no one else came there and Harry and Ron got the wagon all to themselves.

"You nervous?" Harry asked.

"A bit", Ron admitted.

"Me too", Harry said. "By the way… I've been thinking…I don't think we should keep our own last names."

"I know what you mean. It would stir up lot of questions. You and James having the same last name and all."

"Hope Dumbledore has come up with something."

"Hope so."

When they go to the school Harry and Ron made their way towards Dumbledore's office as other students headed to the Great Hall. When Harry and Ron got to the statue that led to Dumbledore's office they didn't even have the time to say anything when the stairs started moving and Harry and Ron jumped on them and went upstairs. Before they even had the time to knock they heard Dumbledore say 'Come in'. Harry and Ron went in looking little surprised.

"I saw you coming", Dumbledore explained.

The boys nodded and Dumbledore motioned them to sit down.

"Now…" he started and looked at the boys. "At the sorting ceremony I will introduce you before the first years come in. I will say you two are transfer students, who had to move to England and therefore you came to our school. As you were in Gryffindor in your time I decided it would be a little easier for you if you were put in Gryffindor now, too. I've talked to Professor McGonagall and she agrees with me."

The boys nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Now the second matter. I took the liberty of changing your last names. Ron, you will no longer be a Weasley. I decided that your last name is Sheffield. Harry, you will no longer be a Potter. Your last name is from now on McLain. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes", the boys answered in unison, inclining their heads.

"Good", Dumbledore smiled. "Then I think it's time for us to go down to the Great Hall."

He stood up, Ron and Harry following his lead. The two of them walked behind the Professor down the stairs and towards the Great Hall. They walked in silence till they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Then Dumbledore stopped and turned around to look at the boys.

"One more thing… Please try to keep in mind that you are _new_ students in everyone else's eyes. So, try to act like you don't know the place. It would be little weird if you didn't get lost at all like the new students usually do", Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, professor", Harry and Ron said, smiling as well.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked and pointed the door.

Dumbledore nodded and they walked into the Great Hall. The boys walked right behind Dumbledore and as they walked towards the front of the hall, Ron glanced quickly to the Gryffindor table and saw that Sirius and James were looking at them with surprised looks on their faces. He slightly pocked Harry with his elbow and silently motioned towards Sirius and James. Harry looked at the table and saw Sirius and James talking intensely and motioning towards them.

"Those are the guys from the cáfe", James whispered and Sirius nodded.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. James saw this.

"Sirius! You got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Sirius asked with a mock-hurt expression.

"You know what I mean", James hissed.

Sirius ignored his friend. "I saw them at Marley's clothe store as well", he said like James had never said anything. "The guy with the black hair was fitting these extremely tight jeans and a t-shirt that looked like a second skin."

"For Merlin's sake Sirius! You don't have to want to fuck everything that walks with two legs!"

"I do not want to fuck everything that walks with two legs!" Sirius said sounding extremely hurt. "Besides…I think those two are dating."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked. He had been listening to the boys' little 'chat'.

"The guy with the red hair was sitting outside the fitting room and the guy with the black hair was asking his opinion on the clothes he was fitting", Sirius answered. He saw that James wasn't completely following so he continued. "James, you and I are good friends but you don't tell me I look good in something as tight as what the black-haired guy was wearing."

Dumbledore, Harry and Ron had made their way to the front of the Great Hall and Dumbledore stepped up to the platform and motioned the boys to stand next to him.

"Good evening everyone", Dumbledore started and James, Sirius and Remus and those who hadn't been following them with their gaze were now looking at them too.

"Welcome back to Hogwards. As you can see we have two new students in addition to the first years, who will soon join us. These young men", Dumbledore said motioning towards Harry and Ron, "are Mr. Harry McLain and Mr. Ron Sheffield. They are transfer students from Australia and will be joining the seventh year Gryffindor's. I hope you will all welcome them as part of this family, as they have been through a lot, and try to help them with everything they might need help with."

Dumbledore turned to the boys and said, "You may take your seats now."

Harry and Ron nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius made room next to them and Ron, as he was on that side already, went to sit next to James and Harry sat next to Sirius. When Harry and Ron were on their seats Dumbledore went to his seat and McGonagall came in with the first years. Harry, Ron, Sirius and James didn't pay much attention to the sorting ceremony, because as soon as Harry and Ron had sat down James started talking.

"Hi. My name is James Potter", he said and offered his hand first to Ron, who shook it and introduced himself, and then to Harry who also shook it and introduced himself.

"This here is Sirius Black", James said and pointed at Sirius. "On his right is Remus Lupin (Remus nodded) and on my left is Peter Pettigrew (Peter nodded)."

Harry and Ron greeted everyone and Harry quickly glanced at Sirius. James started talking about the school rules, which Harry already knew, so he had time to look around the Great Hall to se if he recognised anyone. He soon saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and had to do his best to keep his anger in check. Harry felt a soft poke on his side and turned to look at Sirius.

"What?"

"Where were you looking?" Sirius asked.

"Over there", Harry said as casually as possible and pointed at the Slytherin table.

Sirius nodded. "Those are the kind of people you don't want be in terms with", Sirius said with the slightest hint of anger in his voice.

"I know", Harry accidentally slipped out.

Everyone turned to look at him and Harry tried to come up with an explanation, but luckily Ron came to his rescue.

"Harry has usually a pretty good hunch on people when he sees them."

Harry gave Ron a thankful smile and Ron nodded slightly.

"What is your hunch telling about us?" James asked.

"I'm pretty sure we can trust you", Harry answered with a small smile. "All though I'm not sure I want to tell you all my secrets."

Everyone laughed a bit and listened as Dumbledore started the usual speech. When Dumbledore was finished, the meal began and the Great Hall was filled with murmur as people started talking. Harry and Ron piled food on their plates while Sirius, James and Remus looked in awe.

"Exactly when was the last time you two have eaten?" James asked as he looked at Ron and Harry's plates.

"I always eat a lot", Ron answered. "But Harry hasn't been eating well in months. I'm glad to see his appetite has returned."

Harry smiled a bit and James nodded, and he, Sirius and Remus piled food on their plates as well.

"Why haven't you been eating well?" Remus asked when he had gotten food on his plate.

"I've been little depressed", Harry answered, avoiding Remus' gaze.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Harry said firmly with an edge in his voice.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask 'why' but James kicked him under the table and shook his head just enough for Sirius to see.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" James asked casually.

"Since first year of school", Ron said. "Been friends ever since."

"Just friends, eh?" James asked and earned a kick on the leg from Remus.

"Just friends. Why do you ask?" Harry said.

James pointed at Sirius. "This one over here suspected that you two are dating", he said and now got a kick on the leg from Sirius.

Harry and Ron laughed, making Sirius look a little ashamed.

"You're not the first one to think that", Ron assured him. "We are good and close friends, but that's it."

"Well, enough of that subject. Tell me a little more about yourselves", Remus said.

"Well…as Dumbledore said, we are from Australia from a school much like this. We um…well lets just say we ran into some trouble and had to leave", Harry said.

Remus nodded. "Tell me about your school."

"Well, it was much like this. Four houses and such…We gave our house some grief… we didn't exactly care much about rules", Ron said and he and Harry exchanged an amused looks.

James smiled. "Sounds familiar", he said, giving Sirius a look and a wink.

Sirius smirked and looked at James. "I think we'll get along with these two just fine", he said and winked.

They both smiled and Remus rolled his eyes at them. Harry and Ron looked at him questioningly.

"They've done more than enough pranks and gotten into more than enough troubles for it", Remus said.

Harry and Ron laughed and glanced at each other with little smiles.

"Tell me about your pranks", Harry asked Sirius.

A huge smile spread across Sirius' face and he started talking. Sirius talked through the whole dinner and James added things to Sirius' story every once in a while. Harry and Ron laughed more than they had laughed in a long time, and for the first time in a long time Harry felt he was actually enjoying himself (without it being just him and Sirius that is).

After dinner they all headed to the Gryffindor Tower (Harry and Ron 'not knowing where to go'). They were stopped at the door of the Great Hall by a beautiful girl, who glued herself to James side for a while. James gave her a kiss and then introduced her to Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron…this is my girlfriend Lily."

"Hello", Lily said and smiled.

"Hi", Harry and Ron answered and Harry was having trouble with his self-control.

He was standing inches away from his mother and at that point he just wanted to hug her. Harry- thank Merlin, was able to keep himself under control and they started walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Sirius glued himself next to Harry and they started talking about music and motorbikes and Ron walked behind them with James and Remus, with Lily walking behind them with some of her friends. When they got to the Gryffindor Tower the boys headed to their Dorm and Sirius showed Harry and Ron their beds. Harry's bed was between Sirius' and Ron's bed and Remus' was next to Ron's. On the other side of Sirius' bed was James' bed and next to him was Peter. James told them where the bathroom was and said when they would be leaving for breakfast in the morning.

The boys talked for a while and then started to do their evening chores. Harry and Ron changed into their pyjamas in the bathroom earning some questioning looks from Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, but they didn't pay much attention to it.

Right after Harry and Ron had gotten out of the bathroom Sirius took off his shirt making Harry twitch a bit. Harry couldn't help but stare at Sirius. He took in his muscular body and tattoos. Sirius had a Chinese mark tattooed on his neck and a cross with tribal around it on his upper back.

"Nice tattoos", Ron said, making Harry come back to the reality from his dream world.

"Thanks", Sirius said.

"What does that Chinese mark mean?" Ron asked and Harry smiled a bit, as he already knew. He also knew why he had gotten it.

"It means 'No Angel'. Kind of a nickname that stuck", Sirius said with a smirk.

Ron nodded and they all climbed to their beds, bidding their goodnights before promptly falling asleep.

Harry hadn't slept for long when he was in the graveyard again. "No…don't!" he yelled in his sleep waking everyone in the dorm. "No, don't kill him! Cedric…no…"

Ron was the first one on Harry's side and everyone else gathered around Harry's bed as well. James, Sirius and Remus looked worried and Peter was wavering somewhere on the back round.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" James asked.

"Well please do, if you want to be hexed to next week", Ron said.

So they just sat there and waited and listened to Harry as he yelled in his sleep. He looked horrified. Then suddenly his expression change from horrified to scared to painful and Ron knew that Harry wasn't in the graveyard anymore. He was in the Department of Mysteries.

"No…Sirry…" Harry mumbled. "No! Not my Sirry!"

At this point, knowing who Harry was talking about, Ron was relieved that Harry used Sirius' nickname. Harry kept tossing and turning and after a while he woke up with a start, making those sitting on the edges of his bed jump. Harry was panting and shaking and Remus couldn't hold himself back, so he pulled Harry into his arms and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Harry slowly calmed down and realised who was holding him.

"What the…" he started but Ron silenced him.

"You forgot to put up the silencing charms."

"Shit…" Harry muttered.

"Graveyard again?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "The veil, too", he added and Ron nodded.

"Who's Sirry and Cedric?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

Harry's head snapped up from Remus' chest and he looked at Sirius with hurt and tears in his eyes.

"Sorry", Sirius said. "You don't have to answer that."

"I'm sorry for waking you up guys", Harry said after pulling himself together. "I usually remember to put up the silencing charms when I'm with people I don't know."

"It's okay Harry", Remus said with a calming voice.

Nobody said anything in a while. They just sat there, lost in their thoughts. Harry was staring at his hands and felt everyone else's eyes on him.

"You should go back to sleep guys", he finally said. "I'll be fine", he added when he saw the other's worried looks.

The boys nodded and went back to their own beds. Sirius gave Harry one last concerned look which Harry noticed and said that he only had one nightmare in a night. The boys pulled their curtains closed and Ron and Harry exchanged one last look before Ron pulled his curtains shut.

Harry pulled his curtains shut as well and- just in case, put up a silencing charm around his bed and then he fell asleep.

-*-*-*-

Ron woke up what seemed to be too early in his opinion and opened his curtains just to find Remus already up and in search of something from his trunk. Remus heard the noise and turned to look at Ron.

"Mornin' ", he said.

"Mornin' ", Ron answered. "What time is it?"

"6.30", Remus said and let out a small laugh as he saw Ron's face. "Too early for you?"

"Definitely", Ron said. "Harry is usually the first one awake, so if you're up before Harry, you're up early."

Remus laughed quietly and Ron got out of bed, going to his trunk to get his toothbrush and towel.

"You always up first?" he asked while rummaged his trunk.

"Yeah", Remus answered. "I can do my morning chores in peace before those two wake up", he continued and pointed at Sirius and James' beds.

Ron smiled and let out a victorious voice as he found his toothbrush. He and Remus went to the bathroom and took showers (there were two shower's in the bathroom). They got out of the showers and started drying themselves.

"Where did you get those?" Remus asked.

"What?" Ron answered.

"Those scars in your back", Remus said and Ron froze for a moment.

'_**Damn. I forgot about those!'**_ He turned around and looked at Remus.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Ron sighed. "I'm not gonna tell you the whole story, 'cause it's a very long one but to put it shortly, I was kidnapped a year ago. Harry was in hiding, so some bad people kidnapped me and tried to force me to tell them where Harry was. I didn't so they tortured me. I managed to escape, but I had already been there for a week so they had done a little damage."

"I'm sorry", Remus said sadly.

Ron just waved his hand, "Don't mention any of this to Harry. He blames himself enough as it is."

Remus nodded, "I won't."

There was a small silence, but then Remus had to ask. "Is that why you moved here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Hope you don't mind me asking… what was that dream Harry saw last night?"

"It wasn't a dream. Those were memories", Ron said sadly after a while. "That guy has been through a lot."

"Who were Sirry and Cedric?"

"Cedric was our classmate, he was killed by a very bad wizard. It happened right in front of Harry. Sirry was Harry's boyfriend. He was killed as well. Right in front of Harry. This bitch fired an Avada Kedavra towards Harry and Sirry pushed Harry aside so the curse hit him instead. Harry was devastated after that", Ron said his voice trembling a bit. He conveniently enough forgot to mention that they were able to bring Sirry back, 'cause he figured it would a) freak Remus out a bit or b) make him very curious.

Remus didn't know what to say. He just stood there letting it all sink in.

"That's so awful", he finally said. "I'm surprised Harry even got through it."

"Yeah…but don't tell Harry I told you this. He likes to keep it to himself."

"Of course not", Remus said.

They brushed their teeth and neither of them said anything the rest of the time they were in the bathroom.

-.-.-.-

Sirius woke up and pushed his curtains aside. _'Remus is already up. What a surprise. Looks like Ron is up as well. Maybe I should get up too…ow.. Prongsie isn't up yet. Perfect.'_ Sirius got up with a mischievous smile in his face and quietly opened the curtains around James' bed and jumped into the bed. James woke up and immediately tried to hit Sirius. Peter woke up to the noise and quickly changed and left to breakfast. He didn't want to be witnessing another row between James and Sirius.

When Sirius and James clamed down they noticed that Harry was still sleeping and wondered why he hadn't woken up to the noise they were making.

"Should we wake him up?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged and Sirius pushed aside the curtains around Harry's bed, starting to shake the younger boy.

Well, actually he didn't get that far.

* * *

So what did you think? Huh, huh? Remus asked me to ask you to press that little button at the bottom. So please do ;-)

Till next time... *bows and winks*


End file.
